The Woman of the Tall Tower
The Woman of the Tall Tower (高い塔の女, Takai Tō no Onna) is the seventh episode of Casshern Sins. It originally aired on November 5th, 2008 and the Funimation dubbed version on July 7th, 2012. Plot Brought to the lowest of their time, Robots are reduced to gambling in a small section of the world, overshadowed by a mysterious tower. Casshern passes by Robots who demand he play until a sound echos from the tower, a sound that can only be described by the Robots as the witches song, causing them to flee in terror. The witch decends from the tower, not a witch at all just a humbling humanoid named Lizbell. Like many people Casshern encounters, Lizbell is infatuated with Casshern's condition as someone living in Ruin. She explains to Casshern that before the Ruin, she worked with other Robots in order to manufacture parts, the others have either left, were reduced to gambling or even death but Lizbell is not content with sitting by waiting for death. Instead Lizbell plans to create a Bell at the top of the tower to signify that something beautiful still exists in a world of sorrow and death. Lizbell re-expresses her great interest in Casshern's body, feeling as if he is the beauty of the world himself. She convinces him that he can help to create the bell, Casshern agrees as he is interested in creating something new in the world. Lizbell fools Casshern into the base of the tower where she is able to force him into unconciousness with the auroma of mysterious candels. She plans to mold his body into the bell due to his immense "beauty", but Casshern is forced to awaken by his rage and he destroys the machine that nearly killed him, but is able to regain control of himself and confront Lizbell. Casshern admits it would be better to become the symbol of beauty in the bell, but also reveals his new drive and desire to find about more about himself before his death. Casshern leaves after lecturing Lizbell about killing innocent Robots who also had desires, in order to create the tower. Lizbell is able to makeshift a bell with other materials and ring it at the top of her tower. She rings it, unsatified with its sound, she is not the only one as the gambling Robots come to end their irritation with the witch. Lizbell is attacked and her Bell destroyed, devistating all she's ever hoped for in the Ruined world. Casshern returns, attracted by the sound of the Bell, he comforts Lizbell about how it was a beatiful sound that was the first thing to ever resonate in Casshern's heart. Lizbell is inspired to keep living with hopes of a better world and thanks Casshern before he leaves to fufil his desires, the desires to learn who he truely is. Lizbell returns to the tower met by two humanoids she doesn't know, Ohji and Ringo. Somewhat fantasising about her dream, she pretends to ring the bell to signify the beauty of the world, that even Ringo can see from the tall tower. Quotes English Cast (In Order of Appearance) Category:Casshern Sins Category:Episode